


Screw Professionalism

by nursal1060



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attraction, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming Out, Complicated Relationships, Confessions, Confused Peter Parker, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Counseling, Crushes, Deadpool is married, Deadpool is pansexual, Desk Sex, Domestic Avengers, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Horny Teenagers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Deapool/Shiklah, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Irresponsible, Loss of Innocence, Love Confessions, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Naughtiness, Naughty Peter, Naughty wade, Oral Sex, Passion, Peter finds out that Wade is married, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Research, Responsible Wade, Rough Oral Sex, Sad Peter, Sassy Peter, Secret Relationship, Secrets Revealed, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spiderman is gay, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Superheroes, Therapist Deadpool, Therapist Wade, Therapy, Tony Being Tony, True Love, Truth, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage - Freeform, Virgin Peter Parker, experienced Wade Wilson, father Steve, father tony, irresponsible choices, peter is 16, pre-deadpool 2, professional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After the events with Vulture, Steve and Tony decide to be responsible dads and send Peter to therapy with Wade Wilson.Of course, with Wade, Peter lets his true feelings and sexuality flourish.But once he finds out Wade has a secret, will he have the heart to continue this hidden relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking at lots of spideypool art and talking with my friend about it, and we managed to make a brand new spideypool fic after a very long time!  
> This fic was a section from a multipairing fic I wrote with my friend Kjer just recently. I changed just slight bits of it, but this work is something the both of us wrote. I am posting it so more people can hopefully enjoy it!
> 
> Comment and kudos are appreciated, enjoy! <3

Peter walked back to the therapist’s office. This was the fifth meeting that month, and Wade definitely ordering more visits. Tony and Steve wanted their son’s focus to improve after the run-in with the Vulture, and they knew Wade was a pretty good option based on reviews.  
Wade also secretly had the biggest crush on Peter and wanted to get to know him better and just stare at him through their life-planning lessons. 

Peter got inside the office and sat at the table in front of Wade, “Hey Mr. Wilson, what's up?” 

Wade said casually, “Please Peter, you can call me Wade. I wanted to talk to you about your future. Do you have any long term goals?”

Peter scratched the back of his head, confessing, “Uh...no. I don't see much of a future to think about...we're just here in the city, playing heroes, and I'll figure it out.” 

Wade said as he put his feet on his desk, “Well you gotta have some kinda goal. Mine is to eat the galaxy’s largest burrito and seduce a hot person.”

Peter sighed and leaned back, asking, “Is that what our meeting is about today? Goals?” 

Wade shrugged, “Your future actually. Based on your grades recently… you don’t seem to think you have one at all. I think you can have a banging future!”

Peter asked after a moment, “Did you have to use the term banging? That's slightly suggestive.” 

Wade chuckled, “Well now that you mention it… yes. Yes I did.” Peter sighed and talked about his uncertain plans and then brought up banging again. Peter’s face showed discomfort. 

Wade asked, “What? It's natural and good for your health to have sex. So do you do it?”

Peter blushed and looked at his hands, saying, “You mean...bang someone? Can't say I've had a girlfriend to bang recently, so…” 

Wade asked after, “Well what about solo sex? Do you at least jack it every so often? It relieves tension.”

Peter blushed darkly, exclaiming, “W-Wade! T-That's kinda personal!” His hands flew into his lap. He was as awkward and shy as ever. 

Wade laughed, “You getting hard? That why your hands are there? Natural Peter, you're welcome to whatever you need. Anything that happens here, stays here.”

Peter bit his lip and asked, “Anything? You won't tell my dads anything I'm going to tell you? Sex, love, bo-girls, nothing?” Wade noticed Peter’s slip up and kept it in mind. 

Wade said, “110% percent confidential. No one but me will know.”

Peter shuffled nervously and started to open up about his love life a little, “Okay...I-uh...I've been with three girls...their names were MJ, Gwen, and Liz. Tony and Steve uh...they liked them...but it never really worked...I didn't get far with them. I did...uh...kinda liked this guy...named William Baker...before I got here on the ship...I never went after him, I knew it wouldn't work...” Peter’s expression turned sad when he mentioned the boy’s name. Wade didn’t quite like the expression he was making.

Wade said with just a little seriousness, “Why wouldn't it work?” Wade didn't want Peter to chase after this kid but he wanted to know what happened.

Peter sighed, “He hated me...well, hated Spider-Man, and that’s who I am. He was a delinquent...and a villain named Sandman...I liked him, but he wouldn't want me...and I don't know what Steve and Tony would say if they met him. I-uh...don't mean the problem was that it's gay...they're gay too...but he was a villain…he's probably in the villain containment center in this city or dead anyway...” 

Wade shrugged, “Don't beat yourself up over him. He's… not a good guy. I mean I'm not a great guy either but he's an asshole.”

Peter sighed and agreed, “Yeah...he's abusive and he's hurt and choked me plenty in fights. Still…I think about him sometimes.” Peter stared at Wade, “You look kinda like him...you're kinder than he was…and probably a better lover to someone.” 

Wade smiled and fangirled on the inside. Wade said, “Well I think I'm better looking since he's probably gained like 30lbs and has a scraggly beard from being in prison.” He was trying to make himself look better. Peter laughed a little at the sound of that.

Peter said appreciatively, “Thanks...I uh...used to masturbate and think of him. I haven't been in any relationship in months...I think...uh...men may be more of thing...though..heh...I don't think I'm going to find a boyfriend anytime soon. I'm a skimpy, scrawny 16-year old after all.”

Wade, like usual, spoke without thinking, “I mean you're hot so…” Peter’s eyes widened and one hand went back to his lap while the other quickly covered his blush. Wade had caught him off guard and it seemed to be a genuine reaction. 

Wade said to try to fix what he’d said, “Well- I mean- ah fuck professionalism. You're a fucking smoking babe so take that as it is. I'm sure dudes would bang you or let you bang them.”

Peter kept his face covered and said, “Y-You think so?” He then asked after a moment silence, “Would you…be one of those dudes who wants me?” 

Wade chuckled, “If you tell me if you find me attractive then I'll tell you.”

Peter thumbed his bottom lip and looked at Wade, “If I said I didn't feel attracted to you, Mr Wilson, I'd be a liar.” 

Wade laughed aloud, “Good! Because I hide a boner every therapy session we have~” Peter’s face turned a deeper shade of red, but he shyly moved his hand off of his pants so Wade could see his growing boner. 

Peter asked after a moment, “Did uh...you lock the door?” 

Wade said with a look, “There's a button lock behind you… if you wouldn't mind pushing it we could have more fun with your future… in this room.” Peter used his webshooter to web the door closed.

Peter smiled and said, “Webs dissolve in one hour. We can finish this session while we wait.” Wade smirked and motioned Peter to come closer with his finger. 

He patted his lap and said, “Come sit on my lap~” Peter shyly got comfortable on Wade’s lap. He felt Wade’s hardness against him, something he'd never felt before from anyone. Wade said, “So… I don't wanna scare you or anything but you should trust I'm only gonna make you feel good.” Peter nodded and tried to move his hands to a comfortable position for the both of them.

Peter reminded him, “You're uh my first male...uh, experience...so...I uh guess...be gentle with me.” 

Wade smirked, “Don't worry about that.” He kissed Peter’s neck and licked his throat. Peter shivered and gasped very lightly. Wade grinned, Peter was adorable. Wade nipped and sucked Peter's skin as his hands moved Peter closer to him.

Peter whined, “Wade~! T-That feels good. M-More?” Wade continued to suck and kiss Peter’s neck with passion as one hand squeezed Peter’s butt and the other moved to touch Peter’s cock through the jean fabric. Wade’s hand massaged and palmed both Peter’s back and front. Peter tossed his head back and rocked against Wade’s hands to get a stronger sensation. He'd never been a bottom, or even dreamt of being one, but so far it felt amazing. His therapist had some skill, and Peter was loving it. Wade let go of Peter’s neck and gasped as Peter was rocking back and forth on his lap. 

Wade grunted out, “Fuck… that's amazing… keep doing that Petey…” Peter moved and gasped as Wade touched him. He'd lie if his parents asked what he’d learned at the session but he'd tell Wade the truth: he was loving it. 

Wade grunted again and said, “Mmmm I'd love to tear you up… thrust into you so hard you couldn’t walk, but… you can't leave here limping… so I'll just have to blow you~” Peter gasped as he was pushed onto the desk in front of them and had his legs spread open. Wade slowly unbuttoned and removed Peter’s shirts before he unzipped and pulled down Peter’s jeans as he kissed every inch that was exposed.

Peter covered himself bashfully as he was left in his underwear from the waist down, “I...I hope I’m not underwhelming…” 

Wade nipped at his chest and abs, “Oh definitely better than I thought~ Now don't be showing these marks to anyone… or telling anyone about this. I could get fired and locked up.” Wade left hickey’s all over Peter's body before finally pulling Peter’s underwear down. Peter helped himself strip naked. He definitely looked a lot younger with all his clothes off. His skin was smooth, scarless (aside from the hickies he’d just gotten), and pale with only a hint of muscles. 

Wade licked Peter’s dick through the fabric and looked up at him before saying, “When you graduate my sessions, we can be together… but while you’re underage, I could get in trouble… understand? I'm willing to risk my entire career for you…so keep this between us.” Wade licked and kissed all over Peter’s exposed cock. Peter nodded feverishly and moaned, arching slightly at the feeling of Wade’s lips against his length. Wade sucked Peter and played with Peter’s balls as he swirled his tongue. Peter’s whines got more needy as he started to rock his hips against Wade’s mouth.

Peter whined out bashfully, “Wade~!! Oh...oh~” Wade picked up the pace and tried to get Peter to cum in his mouth. Peter covered his mouth and breathed heavily as he got close, trembling happily. Wade sucked just Peter’s head and swirled his tongue over every thing he could touch.

Peter grunted, “WADE~!” He came inside Wade’s mouth with a loud gasp. Wade tasted the salty cum and swallowed before pulling Peter onto the floor on his knees. 

Wade unzipped his supersuit, which was hiding under his slacks, and asked, “You think you can try to get me to cum?”

Peter panted and said, “I-I can try.” Peter felt him through his supersuit and boxers, trying to see if he could get Wade to react. Wade moaned and bucked into Peter’s hand. Peter tried to undress Wade with one hand and stroke him constantly with the other, which was harder than it looked. 

Wade moaned and noticed his struggle. Wade stood and stripped waist-down before sitting back down.

Peter asked, “H-How fast should I go?” 

Wade said as he opened his legs wide enough for Peter, “Just watching you cum has got me so close… just go fast.” Peter carefully licked Wade’s shaft, then took the head in his mouth before bobbing lightly. Wade held onto Peter’s hair and helped him move at the right pace for his pleasure. Wade wanted a pace much faster than Peter had tried before, which made him gag at first before he got used to Wade’s pace. It didn't take long before Wade was face fucking Peter and came down his throat. Peter whined and tried to swallow Wade’s thick cum, having a little bit of difficulty.

Wade sighed and said, “Just don't try to taste it and you won't gag as much.” Wade helped Peter up and zipped both of their clothes as he got them on. “So… should I approve your appointment for Friday?”

Peter nodded and smiled, “I’ll be looking forward to it, Wade.” He leaned in to kiss Wade on the cheek before heading to the door, leaving Wade blushing this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Peter's next session, he gets more time with Wade...and discovers a secret he didn't know Wade had.  
> Turns out that it'll hurt a lot more than Peter thought it would.

Peter bounced around his room and got ready for therapy. He was so excited to see Wade again, almost jumping around his room as he got ready to see him.

Tony knocked and came in, asking, “Why so excited, kiddo?” 

Peter said as he tried to put his nice jeans on, “Well... Mr. Wilson and I are making progress from the last visit.”

Tony asked as he watched Peter try to button his jeans, “Really? What've you been talking about there?”

Peter said vaguely, “My future and plans.” He tried to not lie as much as possible. He knew Tony could sniff lies a mile away, that was just the kind of person his Iron Dad was. It was easy to bluff to ‘Captain Dad’, Steve.

Tony sat on Peter’s bed as Peter picked a shirt, saying, “So he isn't as goofy as I thought. Steve was the one who picked him. You having fun there?” 

Peter said as he looked at all his hoodies to put on, “At first I was nervous opening up to him but now I’m having fun. I think I can really achieve my dreams.”

Tony smiled and added in, “With a brain like yours, undoubtedly you'll be in high demand when you get older. Hey Steve! Should Peter wear the red or blue hoodie? He's been looking at them for a minute without blinking.”

Steve said as he came into the room and saw the two Peter was debating, “Red. It makes you stand out.” Peter took the hoodie and put it on in a hurry. “So you're not minding the counseling sessions, Pete? I was worried you'd ask to stop attending if you didn't like them.” 

Peter said shyly, “No… I like the sessions. They’re helping me, I think.”

Steve kissed Peter’s forehead once he was dressed, “Good. We always want the best for you. Go have fun today.” He walked Peter to Wade’s office which was a few blocks away from the tower. It was something that Peter both found annoying and loved. “Can’t wait to hear about this session today.” Steve left as Wade opened the door to his office. 

Wade smiled, “Come in Peter. Thank you for coming today.” Wade had to act professional as long as anyone else was in earshot of his door. 

Peter smiled and said, “Thanks Mr. Wilson. I was waiting for today. I have a lot to talk to you about.” 

Wade closed the door and sat on his desk before he asked, “What did you want to talk about, cutie?”

Peter bit his lip and smiled at him, “You, Mr Wilson.” 

Wade smiled and asked, “What about me?” He sat crossed legged on his desk and propped his head up on his hands as his elbows rested on his knees.

Peter turned to web up the door as he turned back to Wade and whispered in his ear lowly, “I’ve been thinking about how much I adore you.” 

Wade smirked and licked Peter’s ear, “Do you?”

Peter nodded and admitted, “I’m like Steve to a fault, I’m honest.” Peter tried to be sexy by nipping Wade's ear back. Wade pulled Peter closer and smiled. He liked how Peter was acting, it was more confident this session. 

This time, Peter was first to unzip Wade’s supersuit and make an effort to try biting down his neck. Peter was only going off what his classmates talked about and what he saw in porn videos, he didn’t know if Wade would like anything he was doing. Wade kissed Peter’s hair and leaned back on his palms. Peter used his webs to adhere to Wade’s suit to pull it off faster. As Peter expected, boner already.

Wade smirked and asked lowly, “What’s the plan, Petey? Hand, mouth, ass? What are we doing today?”

Peter’s face turned red and he admitted shyly, “W-Well...haven’t...haven’t thought that far...I’m not sure.” He felt a little silly for thinking he could seduce his therapist without planning. 

Wade chuckled and kissed his cheek, “Cute. It’s your call and because you’re my little secret fuckbuddy. You can even flip me over and fuck me.” Peter was probably the darkest shade of red he had ever been. 

Peter moved the hair out of his face and said once his throat was clear, “I-I guess...let's do that...I’ve uh...never done that before. W-Will that be okay?”

Wade kissed him roughly and squealed, “You’re so damn cute!” Wade turned around and stood. He leaned and put his chest on the desk as he spread his legs, “Ready when you are Petey~” Peter froze up for a minute, not sure if he should take that step. Wade was bare and his legs were open for him. He shouldn’t...he knew that. But he listened to his heart over his head as his own clothes came off. He got into his knees on the firm wooden desk. 

Wade chuckled as he felt Peter behind him, “Mmmm~ can’t wait, baby~” Peter leaned down to kiss him before moving forward and trying to push inside of Wade for the first time. Wade grunted, he’d taken cocks before but it had been a while. Peter was rigid with fear that he’d hurt Wade and quickly tensed up as he moved. 

Wade moaned as he could feel Peter inside of him, “Peter!~ Again! Please!” What Peter didn’t realize is that Wade didn’t really feel pain like this. All he felt was pleasure inside of him.

Peter asked softly, “A-Are you sure? I’m not h-hurting you, am I?” Peter complied with Wade’s request by pulling out a little and moving back in.

Wade moaned and said, “I’m a… healer Peter… this kinda pain… it doesn’t hurt at all…I love it~” Peter leaned down over Wade and steadied himself against his back before moving rhythmically in and out of him. The sound of skin moving against skin filled the office. Occasionally, Wade turned to kiss him, but mostly Peter focused on moving at a pretty consistent pace. After a minute, Wade grabbed one of Peter’s hands and moved it to his dick to be touched as Peter thrusted. Peter focused his attention to Wade’s hardness, feeling up his cock and listening to his voice. Peter loved his voice. 

Wade moaned, “Peter! Oh!~ Fuck yes!~”

Peter grunted but whispered, “Wade, d-do you feel good?”

Wade moaned out, “Oh hell yes! Peter… I’m gonna cum!” Peter rolled his hips and picked up the pace to finish both of them off. Peter’s breath caught in his throat as he came first inside of Wade. Wade panted and came all over the side of his desk. As Wade caught his breath, he noticed that Peter wasn't moving. Looking to the side, he noticed that the teenager was fast asleep, inside of him and on his back. Wade chuckled and got Peter both off and out of him. He laid him on the desk and stared for a bit before he cleaned Peter of sweat and cum. Wade kissed all over Peter’s chest, leaving hickeys before pulling Peter’s underwear back up and starting to dress him. He got a call from a very familiar woman shortly after Peter’s hoodie was on.

Wade answered enthusiastically, “Shiklah! Babe! How are you? Enjoying the Underworld? Told you that you should've come here, it's been awesome this whole time.” Peter started waking up as Wade was discussing date plans with his estranged wife. 

Wade said with a bit of worry, “No, no… I know but… yeah… I understand, babe… Couldn’t you just teleport for one da-... ok… yeah… that’s fine.” He seemed a little upset on the phone. Peter paid attention slightly as he heard him say, “Yeah I’ll be there on Sunday, hun...you better order Chinese food! Love ya!” Peter was confused, who was Wade talking to? 

Wade hung up and sighed before turning back to look at Peter. Peter pretended to yawn and stretch as though he had just woken up and heard none of Wade’s phone call. He didn't want to butt in without knowing what was going on, even if he was feeling strange. 

Wade held Peter’s jaw and kissed him. He loved Peter so much, even if he had a wife. He and his wife were almost always apart so it was like they were exes and not spouses. Of course, she demanded date nights and such every now and then so he'd need to teleport out to meet her wherever.

Peter yawned again and smiled, “Hey Wade…” 

Wade smiled, “Hey, Petey. Have fun?”

Peter nodded slowly, “Yeah...that was my first time.” He smiled, “Thanks...it felt good.” Wade smiled and kissed Peter’s neck. He didn’t want Peter to leave. He just wanted an hour after this to just cuddle and talk.

Peter asked after a moment, “Should I go? Do you have someone else after me?” Peter was still a confused by the phone call’s content but he didn't really want to go either. If only Wade could come up with an excuse to keep Peter with him for longer, he'd always stay. 

Wade said, “No! Just… stay a bit.”

Peter asked as he reached for his phone, “What should I tell my dads? They're going to get suspicious if I'm gone without warning.” 

Wade said, “Just say that we needed extra time to plan your future.” Peter nodded and shakily got to his feet so they could slip over to Wade’s messy couch to cuddle. Wade pushed off the empty bottles and such for Peter. Wade pulled Peter close and cuddled him. Peter cuddled up with him and inhaled the smell of cheap alcohol and pizza. It was pleasant.

Peter spoke softly as he looked up at him, “Wade, I-ah! W-where are you touching?” 

Wade said with a smile, “Just holding your butt.”

Peter smiled, “That feels good.” Peter leaned against Wade and looked around. He saw a picture or two with a woman wearing black with tattoos, piercings, and weapons. Peter started wondering who that woman was, but pretended he didn't see them. He closed his eyes and continued to focus on the butt massage he was getting from Wade. 

Wade kissed Peter’s shoulder and whispered, “I love you. When you turn 18… I will be with you like superglue.”

Peter laughed and pushed him slightly, “You're such a dork...I love it.” Peter took Wade’s calloused hand and kissed it. 

Wade smirked and put his thumb in Peter’s mouth, “I know you do.”

Peter smiled, “I love your edge too...it makes me feel like a daredevil.” He sucked Wade’s thumb. He loved how Wade pushed him out of his shell and did things that Peter would never do alone. 

Wade thumbed Peter’s tongue before taking his thumb out and kissing him. Wade smiled, he really liked this teenager. Loved even. Hell, he’d probably say he felt more love for Peter than Shiklah. Of course, if she heard that, who knows what she’d do. He also felt like he should bite his tongue until it was safe for them. After all, Peter was only 16 and he had 2 helicopter dads. But Wade did love a little challenge. 

Peter was also thinking of things as they stayed together, cuddling. He thought of telling his dads someday, but what would they say? Wade must be at least 10 years older and not exactly stable...but Peter loved him.

Wade whined when Peter told him he had to leave, “It's been fifteen minutes over the extra hour… my dads will get suspicious.” Wade clung to him and Peter protested, “Wade...come on, I have to. I don't wanna, but I don’t want them coming here to look for me. I'll come by soon, I promise. After all...I can't stay away too long with how you make me feel.” 

Wade pouted, “Promise?”

Peter smiled, “Promise. I'll seal it with a kiss.” Peter leaned in to kiss Wade, holding it for a while to show Wade he was serious.  
Wade said, “Alright, oh! Pass me that bottle of rum on your way out.” Peter rolled his eyes and handed him the bottle. He knew that alcohol was stashed in the room, even if it wasn’t allowed. It was exensive and Peter thought that Wade probably got his from the person on the phone.

As Peter walked down the street to get home, he started to get curious and a sinking feeling in his gut. Who was she? The woman on Wade’s walls?

\---------------------------------------

Peter decided to take a detour when he got back into the tower and snuck into his dad’s high-tech computer room to look up Wade’s family members. His dads were on another mission and he knew the password was Steve’s birthday. It was cheesy, only Tony would do that.

Once he got in, Peter looked up “Wade Wilson”. There wasn't much about him online. Some information about the X-Men, some about him being in Weapon X, some of his big clients. After scrolling a while, he found a link to his family and lovers. Wade’s parents and siblings were left unknown while his lovers list was quite lengthy. Peter saw that he had a daughter, a few ex wives and a current wife. Part of him expected this, but it nagged at him a little that he'd had so many lovers. Almost felt like Peter was just another one in his long list. 

Peter said aloud when he noticed a current link, “Newest wife, huh?” He clicked on the link and saw a familiar face. Shiklah’s picture was there with her smiling and holding Deadpool’s arm. Tattoos and piercings were all over her and horns came from her forehead. Peter moved around and saw a lot of photos of her in the database. She had quite the reputation, including being the runaway bride of Dracula and Queen of the Underworld. 

The more Peter looked the more he thought less of himself. She was Wade’s wife. She was a queen and Peter was just a kid. Shiklah was powerful, elegant and sexy and Peter was a lanky, clumsy teen who was still learning. Shiklah had been with Wade for years, Peter had just met him...and he hadn't even known that Wade was married. 

Peter’s mind went right away to an explanation: that Wade was just using him as a distraction while his wife was gone. He sounded upset on the phone. Maybe he was using Peter to try something new. He was, after all, the youngest lover on Deadpool’s lover list.

Peter felt a little betrayed and used. Wade said he loved Peter but did he really mean it? Was he lying or did he actually care? Peter didn't know the answer, and it hurt him. 

Quickly, he shut off the computer and walked down the hall to his room. He opened his school notebook to the back and started writing down what he felt. He never did that but he thought it might help sort his thoughts. He wrote until he had no more words to write. Peter closed the notebook and laid on his bed, holding his pillow close.

Peter mumbled to himself, “I should've known...that someone like him isn't good for me...” He hugged the pillow case together and asked as tears started tugging at the corners of his eyes, “...but why can't I stop thinking about him?” 

Peter clutched his pillow and fell asleep, trying to push Wade out of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing the truth about Wade and Shiklah has shaken peter to the core.  
> It'll take a parental talk, more research, and a drunken Wade to help Peter decide how to feel about Wade.

Peter woke up to knocking on his door. He looked up and noticed that the sun had set already. Peter slowly walked to his door and opened it. 

It was Tony with a plate of food, “You missed dinner bud. You feeling ok?”

Peter rubbed his eyes and noticed the time on his clock as he said, “Oh yeah, I uh...forgot about dinner.” Peter took the plate and sat on his bed. Tony sat down next to him, noticing that Peter wasn't eating. He was also staring into space

Tony asked again, “Are you feeling ok, bud?” He felt Peter’s forehead for any warmth and it was normal. He then asked, “No one has seen you since you went to Wade’s office this afternoon. Did something happen when you were there?”

Peter put the plate down and tried to explain to Tony, “Oh, it was because I came back here...I've been taking a nap since then…” 

Peter was a terrible liar, and Tony nudged harder for the truth, “That's not entirely true. You hate naps. You have since you were a baby. What's wrong? You can tell me anything.” Peter bit his lip and shuffled uncomfortably, not wanting Wade to get in trouble, but doing that made  
Tony pull out a slight threat. “Peter, if you don't tell me I'll have to get the reinforcements. Steve would not like to see you so upset. I’m going to have to call him if-”

Peter wrung his hands and said tiredly, “Dad...please don't...it's just, while Wa-uh, Mr. Wilson and I were talking today, he brought up a topic that made me uncomfortable. He didn't pry or talk much about it...but it made me feel...bad. It was about...cheating and using people.”

Tony asked after a moment, “Why did that make you so uncomfortable? Did someone hurt you, buddy?”

Peter was rigid at first and decided to tell his dad an old secret, “It...kind of reminds me of some of the girls I used to date...and the guy I had a crush on…you remember William? The Sandman? Yeah...I...kinda used to have a crush on him too.”

Tony was a bit caught off guard by the guy part but said after that, “If they hurt you in any way, it's ok to tell me and your dad. We're here for you, no matter what. We love you.”

Peter leaned on his dad and started rambling, “I know...just caught me off guard and made me feel sad. Can't imagine why someone would cheat or use someone if they love them…” 

Tony put an arm around his son and sighed; he had a confession of his own, “It's… it's hard to understand. But hey, sometimes it turns out ok. As your dad says, it was all planned to be that way. I actually was dating a nice lady named Pepper Potts when I met Steve… I'll admit I did cheat on her with him. Quite a few times actually before she caught on. I feel bad about hurting her. I did love her but… Steve was different than her, and I loved him more. So she left me after fighting for months and I dated your father. Here you are 16 years later. It all works out in the end buddy.”

Peter tried to not tense up as he asked, “What if you were the one being cheated on? Maybe it was for the best, but it still would have hurt if she had cheated...” Peter’s eyes teared up. He felt like the one being left out of Wade's true life. Wade was probably happily married and Peter was probably his side guy for experimenting. 

Tony kissed Peter’s head and said, “I know it hurts like hell… it can make you stronger and lead you to someone better for you though. Hey, Pepper found a really nice guy who works at home and doesn't create robots who accidentally hurt her. She’s happy, and I’m happy.” Peter sighed and stayed next to his dad as Tony did his best to make Peter feel better. “Now eat up, champ. Don't make me have to feed you like I did when you were sitting in the high chair. We still have it in storage.” 

Peter pouted a bit and ate. He didn't feel a whole lot better, but knowing his parents were there for him helped a little. Maybe he could confront Wade about it...or maybe take some time to think about it.

Peter asked after he’d eaten a few spoonfuls, “Can you cancel my appointment with Wade in two days? I uh, have a test that day. I'll go to the one that's two days after that.” 

Tony nodded but already knew that he didn't have a test then, “Sure. Just be sure to go to the other.” Tony decided that whatever Peter was going through was more important than any test. Peter nodded and took a deep breath. He wanted to do some research to know more. He wanted the truth and he wanted to find it.

\---------------------------

Wade, needless to say, was upset that Peter canceled on him. Peter had promised he'd come back. Wade spent Peter’s session drinking. 

Why would Peter cancel? Did he not like the sex? Did he not like that Wade drank? Was Wade’s office too messy for Peter? But one thought stuck in his brain, “You're an ugly bag of scabs. Of course he doesn't want you.” He took a deep breath and decided to find out.  
Once he was good and drunk, he went to find Peter. He had an old Avengers key card, so getting into the building wasn’t difficult. Everyone else was on a mission anyway.

Peter was in the computer room learning more about Shiklah. Apparently she didn't see Wade much, and they were kinda on bumpy ground.  
Wade stumbled to Peter’s room to find it empty and wandered around the ship until he heard Peter's voice in the computer room.  
Peter stood up and got ready to go back to his room. He thought that maybe Wade was using him but for comfort instead of just fun, which he understood a little better. Wade was at the door as Peter opened it, squinting at the screen. He was confused on why Peter was looking at a picture of his wife. 

Wade said right as he saw Peter, “I… know it's hard to believe but… if you don't *hic* love me Peter… other people kinda do… I mean she's nice… tries to kill me every month though…” Peter was a little confused at his demeanor, but the alcohol on Wade’s breath said it all. How much had he drank? His breath stank.

Peter asked as he pulled Wade down a few doors into his bedroom, “Why didn't you just tell me you had a wife? It would've...it would've hurt less to find out.” Wade didn't quite understand what Peter meant. He hadn’t meant to hide it.

Wade asked dizzily, “Why would you need to know? She's… *hic* She's so far away and so *hic* not normal.”

Peter sat drunken Wade onto his bed as he confronted him about the issue, “It’d have hurt less to know that I'm not your number one. Wade, I like you, I really really really do, and it hurts to not see you...I just wish you'd have told me I was another side partner instead of telling me you really love me-” 

Wade cut him off quickly but sincerely, “I do love you! Peter, please… I love you so much. If anything *hic*, Shiklah is my side chick. Please… please… I love you so so fucking much Peter. I don’t...want to lose you...” 

Wade clung to Peter and cried loudly. Peter stood frozen for a bit before he started crying too and petting Wade’s short hair. He couldn't help but believe him, he didn't even want to question Wade’s response. 

Wade sniffled, “I-I’ll make this right… I-I'm meeting her on *hic* Sunday…”

Peter wiped his eyes and asked, “What're you going...to tell her?” 

Wade said, “I'm gonna invite Drac and… and I'm gonna tell her that he really loves her…. cause he really really does! And then say it's time for me to move on.” 

Peter pet Wade and asked, “You'd do that for me…? Wade...that's...that's so much for you to do for me.” 

Wade nodded and sniffled, “I love you so much… I-I’ll even introduce y-you to Ellie… just please… don't leave me.” Peter kissed his forehead and stroked his back as Wade held onto him. Peter’s heart felt better, knowing the truth and hearing it from Wade all the better. 

Wade asked Peter with puppy eyes, “Ca-Can I sleep here? J-Just for tonight…”

Peter thought about it and said, “Only if you promise you'll be sneaky about leaving tomorrow. And...that you'll finally screw me soon...I've waited and waited for you Wade…” 

Wade said, “Peter… I'm so drunk… it wouldn't be good…not today.”

Peter asked, “I know that. Promise me that you will when you're sober? Please Wade? I've been craving you for a long time. I want to feel loved like I did to you.”

Wade nodded, “I fucking swear I'll *hic* fuck the hell out of you.” Peter smiled and got on the bed with his drunken therapist, kissing him occasionally. This was the best type of therapy for peter. Wade passed out fairly quickly and cuddled Peter close as he too nodded off. 

Peter woke up and saw that Wade was gone already but he'd left him a love note on his pillow. 

“I had to leave cause well ya know. Rules and shit but our next session I will love you, boo. Wish me luck or whatever with Shiklah. I hope that crazy bitch understands. Love you~” 

Peter smiled and held the note against his heart as he started to get dressed. School waited for no one. But Peter was definitely looking forward for his next therapy session.


End file.
